


icy violence

by angielovesmintchocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Established Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Soft Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovesmintchocolate/pseuds/angielovesmintchocolate
Summary: Jaehyun is the son of the president. Yuta is his husband yeeeeey. Jaehyun is very agressive here, so it doesn't really match the real personality of him.the fic was inspired by Sad Night Dynamite's Icy Violencesong recommendation:SND - Icy ViolenceAteez - HorizonSunmi - Gotta Go
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 28





	icy violence

~

"What are you doing here?" Jaehyun rasped, swiping the blood off his mouth with his veiny hand. 

"I came here to help." Yuta's answer came out silvery, only audiable for the raven haired male in front of him.

"I don't need your help." Jaehyun looked directly into the elder's eyes as he refilled his weapon with aggressive motions. He has never been this intimidating before, despite his always serious face. Now Jaehyun looked outright murderous as he turned around to test his weapon. His toned muscles tensed as he pulled the trigger. A perfect score.

"Jaehyun you are the son of the president, you cannot go out and kill people!" Yuta's agonized exclaim seemed to surprise the younger: he whipped his head back to look at Yuta. Jaehyun's face was pale under the LED lights, his usually perfectly styled hair was now all untamed, raven locks dripping from sweat. His body was tense as the white lights contoured his toned muscles.

"That boy-" Jaehyun's dark irises travelled from his weapon to Yuta's eyes as he spoke in a croaky tone. "he killed my mother."

"Revenge is never the option." Yuta whispered as he approached to cup the younger's face between his hands. "Be the better person."

"I have already made my decision, Yuta." 

"When and where?" Yuta's tone quickly changed from anxious to interrogating as he realised, he cannot stop Jaehyun.

"Tonight, at the MET gala." Jaehyun answered, not even daring to meet Yuta's worrying eyes. 

The elder let out a long sigh at that, and he turned Jaehyun's head with his hand, so the younger would face him. Yuta let his eyes linger around his husband's face for a moment. He saw all the sorrow, all the pain and repressed anger in Jaehyun's stone cold features, in his tense shoulders, in the way his jaw was tightly clenched. And Yuta knew, he doesn't really know this man, because this man wasn't the sweet, happy Jaehyun he married when the younger's mother was still alive. 

This Jaehyun is dangerous and unpredictable, but still, Yuta felt how gently the younger's muscular hands held onto his waist and the brunette knew, Jaehyun has never stopped loving him. He still cares about him, even when grief is consuming him. So Yuta decided, he has to be there for him. And if the situation requires, he might even hold the weapon with his husband.

"I will be there." was what he finally said after a moment of consideration. 

"No." Jaehyun half-exclaimed, voice panicked, tone filled with worry. His dilated pupils were staring right into Yuta's eyes as he pulled the elder even closer to emphasize his seriousness. "You can't be there."

"Jaehyun, I'm your husband. I vowed to be by your side no matter what."

The way Jaehyun's gleaming eyes looked at Yuta was so soul-shatteringly sad, the elder felt like his heart got crushed into millions of pieces. But Yuta didn't vocalise his thoughts further, he just caressed his husband's cheeks with his thumb until Jaehyun felt like talking again.

"Thank you." Jaehyun said in Yuta's mother tongue as he pulled his husband into an embrace. The brunette knew, Jaehyun only used japanese when he wanted Yuta feel how much he loves him. It made Yuta's heart flutter in a toxic way, just like seeing his husband in minutes later when he came out of his room in his velvet black suit. The diamond earrings in his ears gleamed with a white glow, just like his dark eyes when he spotted Yuta. Jaehyun looked too handsome and calm for someone who was going to kill a person.

And Jaehyun's uncluttered features only turned nervous when they reached the Metropolitan Museum and scene of hundreds of cameras, celebrities and interviewers unfolded before the couple's eyes when their Black Maserati silently rolled into the venue and stopped before the main entrance.

Yuta reached out to grab his husband's hands to maintain the comfort he has always meant for Jaehyun. The raven haired male teared his slightly abashed eyes away from the venue to look into Yuta's pair of calm, chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in to place a grateful, uncomfortably sweet kiss onto Yuta's mallow lips before the bodyguards opened their car's door. Yuta had to hide his thoughts to the bottom of his mind to prevent himself from thinking that this was probably their last kiss. He didn't want to make Jaehyun see how sick he truly was.

The raven haired male held his arm out so Yuta could lace their arms together and only started walking when his husband did so. Yuta would have been charmed (for probably the thousandth time since they first met) by how much of a gentleman Jaehyun naturally was, but this time he knew, his husband maintained body contact for comfort. Yuta didn't blame him. How could he? He truly loved Jaehyun no matter who he was. No matter what he will do, he knew Jaehyun would never be anything else than sweet and caring with him.

Thankfully, only those interviewers stopped them who has always been friendly with the couple. After answering some questions with fake smiles on, Jaehyun and Yuta could finally approach the main building.

This year's theme was 'Royal Families' and the museum was decorated in shades of wine, mahogany and navy paired with lots of gold. The tables where the dinner will be served were set up on a podium surrounded by a pool filled with dark water. When the dancing flames of the candles on the tables fell on the golden spoons and some already sitting celebrities' jewellery, it created a golden gleam, making the place seem much fancier (if it was possible, considering that Vouge has always set up the fanciest places to held the gala at). The island was poorly illuminated, only the candles and the distant light of the lamps gave some sort of lighting, creating a cozy atmosphere. If Yuta   
interrogated the venue with a killer's eyes, it was the perfect place to commit a fancy murder. The thought of the killer being his husband made Yuta's stomach twist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yuta quickly asked to tear himself out of his own thoughts. Jaehyun next to him let out a soft chuckle when he heard Yuta's words. 

"Not more beautiful than you." Jaehyun answered, hand reaching out to admiringly caress Yuta's face with his thumb. The elder leaned into the touch like a cat, desperate for affection, so Jaehyun just continued to caress his husband's soft skin. "Whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that I love you, Nakamoto-Jung Yuta. I always will."

"Thank you." was all Yuta had to say, because his actions has already proved his love for Jaehyun. And Jaehyun knew, because he had the biggest, sweetest smile on his face when he laced their fingers together as they approached the island to find their table.

Yuta blessed the organizer for the seating, because they found Johnny, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Lucas sitting at their table. Their friend's presence was like a blessing to Yuta, because he deep down still hoped that Jaehyun will change his mind.

"Do you see him?" Yuta whispered his question into Jaehyun's ear after they greeted their friends. 

"Not yet." Jaehyun hissed, anxiously looking around the room filled with celebrities. He was straight up ethereal as the yellow light of the dancing candlelight illuminated his face. Yuta's heart shattered into million pieces as he realised that this is probably the last time he will see his husband in his full pomp.

"I really like this venue, it makes me wanna murder someone, but in a fancy way, you know?" Johnny joked, rubbing his hands together like a villain with a fake-evil smile on his face. The bubbly laugh that shot out of Jaehyun was a little bit hysterical, but it was so infectious, that soon the whole table was wiping their happiness tears from laughing so much. Yuta was beyong thankful for Johnny for making his husband laugh after a month of not hearing such noise, so he fixed Johnny a grateful smile.

Time passed quickly while waiting; their friends for the meals, Yuta and Jaehyun for the killer of Jaehyun's mother to arrive. It was refreshing to chat with Taeyong about his new coming film, listening to Johnny and Ten's bickering about their kids. Jaehyun next to him enveloped into a conversation with Doyoung about the secrets of the government. Yuta chatted with Jungwoo and Lucas about their upcoming wedding. It made Yuta forget about the main reason they are here.

The event was all fine until they finished their first meal, because that was the time when Yuta spotted that familiar figure approaching with the president by his side. The secretary, who was also the murderer of Jaehyun's mother.

After a moment of consideration, Yuta lightly patted Jaehyun's tights to catch his husband's attention. When Jaehyun noticed Yuta's agitated expression, his face immediately dropped. The brunette leaned closer to whisper those three, heavy words into the raven haired male's ear. "He is here."

The way Jaehyun's gleaming eyes turned dark, his whole body tensed immediately was the scariest thing Yuta has seen his whole life. The following movements played in slow motion in front of Yuta's eyes: his husband whipped his huge hand-gun out of the inside pocket of his suit as he stood up so quickly, he showed his chair away. The golden metal made a loud noise as it hit the marble ground, but everyone's attention was already at Jeahyun, standing there with his gun aimed at the secretary next to his father. The raven haired male cocked his gun with an agressive motion, and approached the secretary, not paying attention to the hundreds of shocked eyes on him.

"This man, the secretary of my father is the one who killed my mother." Jaehyun's voice was loud and strong as he spoke and his confidence grew even more when he heard the shocked gasps from the audience.

But even Jeahyun didn't calculate what happened next: the secretary whipped his own gun out and pointed it right at Jaehyun, earning horrified screams from the audience. Yuta watched how Jeahyun's eyes dilated, how fear creeped into his features and the brunette knew he had to do something before he would witness the death of his husband.

Before the secretary could cock his own gun, Yuta stood up and fired at the man's gun with the weapon he brought with himself. The screams from the hundreds of people in the place was blood-curlding, but nothing was more scary than Yuta's expression as he stood there, chocolate eyes narrowed, panting from the shock.

The brunette maintained his aim at the secretary until the guards took the much older male away and he only dropped his gun with disgust on his face when the group of guards and the secretary left his field of vision. Jaehyun has never seen his husband like this, expression filled with both horror and disgust, staring at his own hands like he doesn't believe what he sees.

The next moment, Yuta felt strong arms wrapping around his body, pulling him into an extremely tight embrace. His nostrils got filled by the familiar scent of Jaehyun's musk, the choked sound of his husband's sobbing slowly flowed into his ears as Jaehyun slowly let himself break down more and more. So Yuta held onto his husband like his life depended on him, comforting the younger male in his most vulnerable state.

"Yuta-" Jaehyun rasped, lifting his body so he could look at the face of his other half through the fountain of his tears. He gently cupped the brunette's face with his hands as he just watched his husband like he was the Sun, the universe and all the stars. 

"Jae- Jaehyun, what did I do?" Yuta whispered, still not realizing what he has done. His husband wiped his remaining tears with a tissue given to him by Taeyong. Without them noticing, the couple has been surrounded by all of their friends, shielding them from the curious eyes of the other celebrities since both of them collapsed into each other.

"You protected me." Jaehyun said in his softest tone, gently caressing Yuta's pale skin. It seemed like the elder was still in shock, because it took him a moment to blink again. 

"I used a gun." Yuta breathed, looking into Jaehyun's eyes with an horrified expression.

"You did it to protect me, Yuta." Jaehyun reassured and he lifted his other hand to caress Yuta's long blonde locks. "You saved my life."

Yuta blinked once, twice, three times before he shaked his head, finally coming back from his shock. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "That man almost shot you! Are you alright?!"

A low chuckle left Jaehyun's mouth before he spoke again. "I am alright, thanks to you."

But Yuta's eyes narrowed. "You almost did it! What would have I done if you really did it?" he hissed as he light slapped Jaehyun's face, making sure he didn't actually hurt the younger. "You are so stupid, Jung Jaehyun."

The relieved laught that left Jaehyun's lips was refreshing for Yuta to hear and his lips immediately curled into a smile when the raven haired male pulled him into a warm embrace. A moment later, when they parted, both Yuta and Jaehyun were smiling as they finally looked at the ring of friends around them. 

"Guys, I think you should go." Doyoung said with a worried tone as he gestured the hundreds of flashing cameras that were directed at their group.

"We will cover you until you get to the car, don't worry, but I also think that you should really go now." Johnny added with a smile.

"Let's go." Taeyong instructed and the circle formed into a square around Jaehyun and Yuta as they left the museum's building with Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, Doyoung, Lucas and Jungwoo covering the couple with their jackets from the paparazzis.

"Thank you guys. You are truly the best. Just- Just thank you." Jaehyun said softly before he got into his car and their friends had the brightest smiles on their faces when they waved goodbye to the deceiving car.

"We will have to talk about this one day, you know?" Yuta asked with his most serious, interrogating voice. "Jaehyun, you almost killed a person."

"I would have never done it, I hope you know that." the younger said as he looked at Yuta with honest eyes. "When I looked at your scared face after I fired my testing shot, I decided that I wouldn't do it."

"Oh you are fucking kidding me, right?!" Yuta exclaimed, grabbing his hair, with his mouth hanging open. Then, he looked at Jaehyun with anger-filled eyes as he spoke. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me? You let me be stressed out, scared for your life and your- your stupid reputation, thinking that we would never ever have kids or even a- a normal life again. I thought I will have to be the husband of a murderer! I even though about firing the gun with you, because I am your husband!"

"Yuta-"

"Oh, how much I hate you ri-" Yuta continued, but his sentence was cut off by Jaehyun, who pulled his ranting husband closer by the collar of his white suit to kiss him in the sweetest way possible. And Yuta had no other choice, just to melt into the kiss immediately, forgetting about all the distress Jeahyun has caused to him. 

Because at the end of the day, Yuta loved Jaehyun no matter who he was, what he did or what he will do in the future, because he knew that there was no other person on this Earth who loved him like Jaehyun.

*For those asking, the killer was at large, because when he murdered Jaehyun's mother, Jaehyun was also present and he threatened to kill Jaehyun, but ofc he didn't want to die because he already had Yuta and he didn't want to leave his husband alone. The police failed to find the man, bc he was the secretary of Jaehyun's father (which only Jaehyun knew about), so he planned to kill him. It all happened a month before the MET Gala.

~


End file.
